All I Want
by Seylin
Summary: After catching them in the act the Queen is concerned if this is what Cain and her Ambrose truly wants. Ambrose knows of Cain’s doubts so to help secure his thoughts he risks something not many would. Slash. Cain/Ambrose


**Title**: All I Want  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: After catching them in the act the Queen is concerned if this is what Cain and her Ambrose truly wants. She is not against them being together, she just does not wanting them hurting each other more than they already have been. The Queen talks to them both separately, Ambrose is sure this is what he wants but Cain still has his doubts. Ambrose knows of Cain's doubts so to help secure his thoughts he risks something not many would.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warning**: Slash. Cain/Ambrose  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Note**: This is roughly based on events in one of the last scenes of the movie "Benny & Joon" featuring Johnny Depp. You can see the scene here (remove spaces):http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v OtYiXRSXgZA

All I Want

Ambrose gasped as Cain nipped at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Cain was sitting behind him on the bed, his arms around Ambrose's middle, with his legs on either side of him. His hands were trailing over the well trained muscles on the pale chest. One hand had just began to travel lower, while the other gave attention to the upper pleasure points, when there was a quick knock at the door and the Queen entered the room.

Ambrose gasped again, this time in shock and quickly rolled away from Cain taking the blanket with him. He quickly wrapped the blanket around his waist, a blush tinting every visible inch. Cain quickly reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his hat placing it over his more private areas, as Ambrose had taken the only reachable blanket. The Queen stood there staring with wide eyes.

"Oh my… please excuse me…" She murmured as she quickly turned and left the room, closing the door with a bit of a slam.

"My Queen!" Ambrose exclaimed and started to get out of the bed only to become tangled and almost fall out of it. Cain caught him by the waist before he could hit the floor and brought him back up to the bed.

"Easy there Sweetheart," Cain told him.

"But the Queen…" Ambrose started.

"Will be waiting once you get your clothes on," Cain finished. Ambrose looked down at his naked form and chuckled a bit.

"You're right," he said and now slowly got out of the bed, picking up his clothes he pulled them on. Cain followed suit, although he wished they could have completed their earlier activities before going to find the Queen. Minutes later they were both walking down the hall to the Queen's study, hoping she would be there.

---

The Queen looked up from her desk where she had been trying to read a security report since she had walked in on Cain and Ambrose at the knock at her door. The door slowly opened and Ambrose appeared, still blushing. The Queen also had the decency to blush a bit as she waved him and Cain in. She had known of their close relationship, but she had not realized that it went this close. She wanted to be happy for them, she really did, but she knew… in great detail on Ambrose's part just how he had been hurt in the past. She also knew the general details of the torture Cain had gone through for so many years. Her only concern about their relationship was if this was what their hearts truly wanted or if they were just have a casual comfort affair. She knew how important both men were to her angel and she knew how important Ambrose was to her so she did not want either of them being hurt ever again.

"I apologize, I should have waited for your permission for entering your room Ambrose," she told him. Ambrose shook his head.

"Think nothing of it my Queen, we um… should have locked the door," he replied trying to give her a smile. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright with this." She quickly nodded.

"Oh dear Ambrose, I have no objections to your being together." She saw them both visibly relax. "But, I am concerned as your reasons behind taking your friendship to this next level."

"My Queen?" Ambrose questioned not understanding what she was getting at.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to speak with you both separately to make sure this is what you both want," she explained. Ambrose looked at Cain and Cain looked at Ambrose.

"Is that alright with you Sweetheart?" Cain questioned. Ambrose nodded.

"I know what I want, you?"

"If it's alright with you then it's alright with me. I'll leave you both to talk then," he stated bowing slightly before leaving the room. The Queen gave Ambrose a smile and motioned for him to have a seat across from her.

---

"You are sure Ambrose?" The Queen questioned. For the past hour she had listened how his relationship with Cain had started, she could hear the conviction behind his words. She knew he loved Cain with all his heart but she had to be sure.

"I have never been surer of anything my Queen. Cain… he completes me," Ambrose answered softly. The Queen nodded, that was what she had needed to hear.

"You have my blessing Ambrose, as long as Cain feels the same. Would you please send him in now?" She requested. Ambrose stood and bowed then left in search of Cain. After finding his lover and taking him back to the study he stood outside the closed door for a moment biting a finger nail.

Cain loved himself, that he was sure of, but he still had his doubts. Cain still loved Adora, Ambrose knew this and he did not try to push Cain into forgetting her. The Queen was like his mother and while she knew Cain was a good man, if there was a chance one of her own were going to get hurt she would discourage the action whole heartedly. He had to do something… had to convince Cain that he would do anything for him.

Ambrose turned on his heel and started running down the hall to the nearest door that would take him to the garden outside the Queen's study. He knew the gardeners had been working hard to bring the garden back to its former glory, and some other workers had been making small repairs to the castle itself. He hoped that they had left what he needed.

Almost to the door he nearly crashed into Raw. The seer reached out and steadied him, the hurried emotions running off his friend concerned him. He tried to read into the emotions a little bit but Ambrose had already taken his hand and was pulling him back outside. The Queen's advisor was talking a mile a minute and Raw had to focus on what he was saying to keep up. Ambrose was saying something about proving something important to Cain.

Once they were out in the garden Ambrose let go of his hand and started looking around. His face lit up with a grin when he saw a rope attached to a board, the rope leading up to one of the balconies two floors up from the Queen's study but right between her window and another. This was just what he needed! He grabbed the end of the rope and brought the flat board down to the ground. The piece of board was only big enough for him sit on, but that would do just fine.

"Raw, help pull me up to the window that is level with the Queen's study," Ambrose told him. Raw gave him an unsure look.

"Dangerous, could fall," Raw stated. "Make Cain not happy."

"He'll be even unhappier if he ends up telling the Queen how doubtful he is and we can't be together! I have to do this to prove just how much I love him, that I am willing to risk my life for him," Ambrose told him, his eyes pleading. Raw could tell how desperate he was and finally nodded.

"Be careful." Ambrose gave him a bright smile that looked so much like the old Glitch he had first met it almost hurt. Moments later Ambrose was hoisting his way up the side of the castle, he did most of the work himself although Raw was holding the other end of the rope just in case he slipped.

---

The Queen paced back and forth in front of the window in her study. So far she had not completely approved of Cain's reasoning. He seemed very sure of knowing that he wanted Ambrose, but he seemed very unsure of where his feelings lay.

"Perhaps some distance should be given between the both of you, for you to sort things out. I could easily give you an assignment that would keep you away for a few months if that is what you need to decide," she offered. Cain took a moment to reply.

"…What does Ambrose want?" He questioned. The Queen gave him a kind smile, his heart was in the right place but still unsure.

"This isn't about what Ambrose wants, this is about what you want Cain," she answered.

"Well, I don't know exactly what I want or how I feel… but…" Cain started.

"Cain I only want what is best for you and Ambrose. You are both so dear to my angel, and Ambrose might as well be my own son." Cain nodded understanding.

"I know that," he replied. He looked up then, just at the right moment, for Ambrose swung by the window and Cain's eyes widened. "I…"

"Ambrose! Please down!" Raw called, the pulley holding the rope was making a lot of squeaking noises and he didn't know how much longer it would hold Ambrose's weight. Ambrose ignored him and pushed away from the wall and swung by the window over and over.

"I think I want to be with Ambrose," Cain stated and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. The Queen seemed a little surprised and turned looking out the window for a moment before she turned back around with a smile.

"You are completely positive?" She questioned. Cain nodded, his eyes trained on the swinging figure on the other side of the glass.

"I want to be with Ambrose," he stated once more, although this time she could tell that he truly meant it.

"I give you my blessings then Cain. Be kind to him," she said and then smiling left her office to have tea with her daughter's. Cain stepped up to the window staring out at Ambrose, who had finally stopped swinging and was grinning at him; Cain could only return the smile before he started to laugh.

It was a good thing the Queen had decided to leave when she did. Just moments after he had stopped swinging the rope snapped and Ambrose fell down into the newly pruned rose bushes. Cain's eyes widened, he spun on his heel and ran down to the gardens. Raw was helping Ambrose stand when he found them.

"Ambrose! Are you alright?" Cain demanded.

"Ow… ow…" Ambrose whimpered as he favored one leg. Cain could have hit him for pulling a stunt like that but right now he was only concerned about getting Ambrose's injuries seen to, he could scold him later.


End file.
